Seiji, the lone shinobi
by GodSlayerTiffany
Summary: A sole man , eager to defy all others stood in the field , his eyes full of determination piercing into the soul of his opponents . One objective , one way to achieve it ; he had to win , he had to gain even more strength , he had to succeed. will his tale lead to his victory , or will it lead to his death , no one knows . what is sure is that he will make sure to stay alone .
1. Chapter 1

**Seiji: the lone ninja**

Chapter 1: the beginning

As original as it may sound every story has a beginning. I have to say it , so, I don't own naruto or any of the characters mentioned here except for my OC . Hope you enjoy

BTW: '=thoughts "=chat

Seiji's POV:

-"and the winner of the quarter-finals final match is…Seiji Moriyata!"

'Well, two more matches to go .t think I can handle them*sight*. This tournament is becoming more and more challenging minute by minute, and I am the sole representative of kirigakure that is still in competition. The other villages aren't doing so well either, in fact, konohagakure is at a great advantage.

The preliminaries were sort of an elimination game, with a dozen of ninjas standing on the same stage each one of the trying to eliminate as much enemies as possible to secure a spot in the tournament. With little surprise, it was an easy win for me. Even thought, one team formed of three supposed prodigies, stood above all the rest. At first I tried keeping my distance from them, but now, we are bound to fight since they are the only opponents I have left. Don't get me wrong, I know I could beat any of them individually, but facing two of them in a row is going to be tough. Guess I have no choice. One of them is a snake like specimen, the other has the power of the sharingan, she is supposed to have an incredible eye sight, which is funny because she wears glasses. But the most dangerous one of them is nanadaine-sama's son, he runs by the name of bolt, and his eyes look so much like mine, full of fear and rage, of sorrow and regrets. I wonder why a spoiled boy like him would have eyes as sad as these. I hope I can find that out in my future match against him. It is tomorrow, so I should probably rest for now. I arrived home, it is as empty as always, I should probably go to sleep to try to forget but I know my nightmares will always remind me of my pain. I went to bed and shut down the lights, tomorrow is gonna be an exhausting day.

On a dark night where no light could be seen, I was dropped on an empty road like I was a little piece of trash. I was still a newborn then. All I remember from that period is what I was told about it. On that day, I met my savior, the woman that gave me so much more than I deserved initially. She took me with her that day, unaware that she was just the pray, and I was the bait.

Days passed, she gave me food, water, a bed, a house, and all her love. I grew with her; feeling loved above all things, feeling safe. She told me my parents died years ago, she told me that she would never leave me like they did, but the fear inside me could never be overwhelmed. This is why, at the age of eight, when we were at the empty park across from our house, she said with her warm voice:

-"you know, sei-Chan…"

-"what is it kaa-san?" I answered.

-"I… would you…*sight*…you know, sei-kun, I may not be what you think I am, you see…"

-"it's ok, kaa-san, I'd love you anyways!" I answered with a huge grin. I felt her relax a little, thought I was too clueless to know why then. She decided to give it another shot; she threw herself at me and gave me a comforting hug, then with a low voice she whispered:

-"I'm not human, sei-Chan, I'm a deity, a goddess."

I was supposed to shock me but, for a fact, it didn't matter to me, human or goddess she was my savoir, the person I loved the most, so I returned my beloved mother's hug giving as much warmth as I could muster.

Days went on like that, and with each new day, our bond grew stronger. those where the happy days she told me a lot about herself, how she got reincarnated using a human body, and how she was forced to seal her powers away to be able to do so.

This is how our days where, full of joy and little attentions, of happy memories… until that day, the day where everything crumbled.

 _To be continued_

 _so this concludes CH1, hope you enjoy . make sure to review and add to your favorites if you liked it . also , if you have stories you want me to read , I'd be happy to do so !_

 _anyway , the next chapters will include a lot of actions with some flashback so they may be longer .chapter 2will be up very soon ._

 _thanks for your support ._


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of this fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter and will enjoy reading the second one. This chapters also includes a huge fight , to be clear , some of the techniques used here are canon techniques , others are fandom , and some are from my making . This is why I'd like to thank every naruto fan for his contribution and apologies for those who didn't want me to use their techniques just in case. Also, I will never own naruto (desperate cries)

Enjoy

CH2: Hawk and Snake, the second round

SEIJI'S POV

This is how our days were. Full of joy and attentions, of happy memories… until that day, the day where everything crumbled.

I woke up from my sleep alarmed. This dream again, when will it let me alone sweat was flowing down my forehead. I slowly got out of the bed and went to the little kitchen. This little house was where I was staying at; it was nothing special, just a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom.

I checked the clock, it was 5 am, so I decided to go on and do my daily training routine, before the semi-finals begin.

I always liked konoha's training ground so I decided to go there. But once I arrived, I saw my future opponent. Boruto, training with his sensei. His sensei was the famous shinobi, sasuke utchiha, but that is not really important, he can have the best sensei ever, it won't change the fact that he will lose to me the trees behind them, I saw sarada. She didn't seem to be involved in this training; I suppose she was observing like me. I knew Bolt was her teammate, so she may not want me to see his training so I can't understand his fighting style, but judging from the smirk she gave me when she looked at me, I would say she was sure of his victory, and she didn't mind if I watched or not. Even though I decided to play it fair and to go elsewhere, I'd would figure out his strategy during the match.

Hours past, and the semi-finals matches were finally beginning. The first match was between the creepy eyed girl and the white skin weirdo. I decided to watch it. So I stood in the side seats waiting for the match to begin.

The announcer then proceeded to call the two competitors. Sarada and mitsuki jumped to the battle field and made the battle sign, and then the referee declared the beginning of the match.

Narrator's POV:

The cheering in the crowd was unimaginable, yet the atmosphere in the ring was so calm. The two opponent's didn't seem to hear anything beside the sound of their own heartbeat. Then, in a swift second, they were engaged in a taijutsu battle employing punches and kicks. Sarada was on the offensive while mitsuki was in defensive state. She tried to punch him from the right side of his head, but he lowered his head managing to escape the hit. She then used this same hand to support her weight on the ground and tried kicking him on the face, but he caught her leg and threw her away. She managed to get her balance back and did two back spins. Mitsuki decided it was time to attack.

-"soft physics technique", he said, and his arms went flying toward her. She jumped in the air to avoid the attack but his hands followed suit. Yet that wasn't enough to stop her, in fact, she slid between his hands and managed to throw a kunai at him from this difficult position. 'His hands are still in the air so his face is exposed', sarada thought with a smirk. To her surprise, a snake rose from mitsuki's kimono managing to catch the kunai with its mouth. Meanwhile, sarada landed on the ground and proceeded to shorten the distance between them, a kunai in her hand.

His hands had finally returned but he chose to respond using his snake and the kunai in its mouth. Sarada clashed blades with the snake (SO EPIC XD) while mitsuki tried to find an opening in her defense. He found one on her left side and proceeded to land a kick on her face, but his snake was sliced down by her final attack, and she was sent flying back a couple of meters. He did some hand signs and crawled on the ground:

-"formation of ten thousand snakes jutsu" he called, and by the time he opened his mouth, thousands of snakes came crawling out of it at high speed, attacking sarada. She jumped back, and began forming seals, they she called out:

-"fire style fire phoenix jutsu", and she spitted out some fire that took the shape of a phoenix. The phoenix flew above the snakes and a shower of fire began burning them. They were all burned to ashes in an instant. The phoenix then attacked mitsuki, but he weaved some hand signs:

-"earth style: hiding like a mole jutsu" and his body began sinking underground. He managed to escape the attack and the phoenix came hitting pure rocks.

-'he is hiding underground!' sarada thought, she called out her sharingan to pinpoint his location. Matter of fact, it was too late; he had already jumped in front of her trying to stab her with his kunai. Fortunately, she caught his hand mid-air and gave him a punch on the gut that sent him flying against the wall. She then unsheathed the sword her father gave her on her last birthday and channeled her chakra through it:

-"chakra enhanced blade." She said, and she threw the blade at mitsuki. He dodged by tilting his head, but the impact the sword made with the wall was so big that mitsuki was sent flying towards sarada, who was ready to deliver the final blow. Surprisingly, her hand stopped at mere inches from his face, and she realized she was paralyzed by one of his snakes that had wrapped its body around her own.

-"it's over, sarada-Chan", said mitsuki, with a huge grin.

-"HN….yes, It is, for you at least", she responded with a smirk, and her sharingan darted out.

-"demonic illusion: shackling stakes technique". The moment she said those words, mitsuki knew he had fallen in her genjutsu. He was now trapped in an illusion where his body was pierced by big rock based objects, he felt weak. Then he remembered:

-'isn't that the technique dad has fallen to, twice? Is it over? Have I already lost?... no, her genjutsu shouldn't be as strong as sasuke-san's, so, I should be able to break through'. But before he was finished thinking that, the genjutsu was dissipated when sarada cut out one of his hands (poor him). The limb went flying through the battle field. He managed to escape her new attack and jumped back to put some distance between them, then he formed one handed hand signs and said:

-"gathering of the snakes", and a bunch of snakes went out bringing his missing limb back to him and reattaching it.

-'I can hardly move anymore' he thought,' I'm exhausted, but she should be too, this may be our final move'.

With that, he took a kunai and lunched himself at sarada. She used the final bit of chakra she had left to form a chidori in her right hand and pointed it towards his chest. The impact was fatal! But before their attacks connected sarada fell to the ground and his attack met pure air (what a controversial way to end a fight). The referee got near them and examined sarada, then he said:  
-"due to sarada-san having fallen unconscious because of chakra exhaustion, the winner of this match is mitsuki-kun (whatever his family name is)!

The crowd's sheers grew louder and everyone seemed happy because of the spectacular match they saw. Nanadaime-sama smiled from his chair, shikamaru commented about how troublesome this match was, and sasuke and sakura seemed proud of their daughter judging by the tender looks they were giving her. Then sasuke jumped down and lifted his daughter taking her to her mother.

-"it was a good match, mitsuki, good luck for the final" he said, and he jumped back to sakura. Mitsuki felt relieved he didn't have to kill his friend if he dared to call her so.

The fight had surely peaked the interest of many, and seiji was one of them, he sure was exited for his match

So there you have it guys, CH2, hope you liked it and make sure to review and fav if you enjoyed. CH3 will be up by the end of the week and it will contain seiji's fight against Boruto. Thanks for your support


	3. Chapter 3

Hy guys, here is CH3. I didn't want to split the fight in 2 half's but I thought it would be a little big to long if I added the 2nd part, but I will try to add the next chapter in a couple of days. So hope you enjoy this kidda short chapter DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or any character in it except my oc character.

Seiji's POV:

He won! I don't know how he managed to beat her, but he did. Now it is my time to win. While I was getting down to the ring, I heard Boruto talking to the white skinned freak, he told him

-"well, mitsuki, I'll make sure to beat my opponent too so we can battle in the final! *thumbs up* I heard mitsuki answering him that he had a bad feeling about this. An evil smile made its way to my lips; I had to win this match. The referee called for me and bolt to enter the ring, so did we, then he ordered the match to begin:

-"Boruto usumaki vs. seiji Moriyata, begin!"

And here we were staring at each other's eyes with intensity. Two pairs of eyes, both as sad and miserable as the other; I felt a bond between us, a sort of invisible connection. Even though I decided that I shouldn't let that interfere in my match, I'll win no matter what! But before I was finished thinking, he was already in front of me, trying to knock me out with a single punch. I easily dodged it, and I, managed to escape the punch that followed and attempted kicking his chin. The kick missed by mere inches, but I wasn't nearly finished. I flipped back and gave him a huge kick in his gut with my other leg. If he thought he could beat me while being so careless, than he was sadly mistaken. He regained his balance quickly and tried another rushed attack, this time using clones. There were four of them, including his true body; I managed to kick the first than gave a roundhouse kick to the second, I used my hand to redirect the punch of the third and then I turned my back to Boruto. I tilted my head and his punch missed me grazing my shoulder, I held it with both hands and threw him over my shoulder and he connected with the ground a few meters from me.

He got back up and began cleaning the dust from his shirt.

-"guess it won't be as easy as I imagined", he said, and I saw him enter the gentle fist stance. He then attacked me trying to hit me with the palm of his hand, but I side stepped, then stepped on his leg and elbowed him in the gut, then sent him flying with a single punch on the jaw. He landed on his feet, which was surprising after a punch like that! He started spitting blood, his jaw was practically destroyed. The medical team rushed towards him, but he knew that if they entered the field and declared he was unable to compete, he would lose the match, so he cried out that he was fine. They went back to their seats. as for him, after tacking back his breath, he tried another attack, but I had already prepared myself to counter the gentle fist, so when his hand was at less then a meter from me, I jumped back while giving him a kick to the chin, yet he blocked it with one of his hands and countered with a punch from the other hand. I catched his hand and he threw another punch using his second hand, but I managed to catch it too. A mere instant later, his head had collided with mine with such incredible force that I felt like it was going to break into pieces. that was one hell of a headbutt .it made me lose my balance and he used this chance to free his hands and give me an incredible kick mere millimeters above my neck. It sent me flying to the ground. Seconds later, I began rising to my feets again, struggling to keep my balance.

-"I think it's time for ninjutsu", I told him, and I began waving hand signs as he did the same.

So there you have it, the end of the 1st half of the fight. Hope you liked it. If you did, like, fav and tell your friend that might enjoy it about it. As I already said before next chapter will be up pretty soon and it will be a pretty good one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys , I was a little discouraged by your lack of reviews lately , so I stopped updating , but then I thought , I never go back on my words , that's my ninja way! And thus, here I am with a huge forth chapter of 4 pages long waiting for you! So without further due; I don't own naruto in our universe, but may very well do in another one. So here we go

Recap:

-"I think it's time for ninjutsu", I told him, and I began waving hand signs, he did the same.

End of recap.

-"fire style: dragon flames justu"I shouted

-"water style: water ball jutsu"

The impact was incredible, the 2 jutsus collided with such force that the arena was filled with vapor. I couldn't see anything! A few seconds later I saw a kunai coming at me making it's way through the vapor, I caught it easily. I waited till the vapor died to throw it back at him infusing it with fire chakra, but by the time the vapor was out, he wasn't there anymore! Could he be underground like mitsuki was? Or was it what he wanted me to believe?

While I was trying to find him, the kunai in my hand transformed into a hand, his hand. The other one came connecting with my face sending me collapsing on the ground. I stood up again, and began weaving signs for the water dragon jutsu. I saw him weaving practically the same hand signs, and from each of our mouths, water rose tacking the shape of a dragon. The dragons collided, and the water began falling, till I saw it reforming another dragon in mid air, two times bigger than before, and it was dangerously flying towards me! I knew then that a normal wall of earth would never be enough to stop it, this called for my molten rocks style! It was similar to the lava style, yet the rocks were in partial fusion, solid and liquid at the same time, making it easier to create tools and have concussive power.

-"Molten rocks style: melting wall jutsu"I shouted, and the water dragon connected with a huge wall of partially fused rock, completely vaporizing. I stayed on my guard, incapable to see what was happening behind the wall. Until I saw Boruto coming from the left side of the wall. Then a second one appeared from the right. Clones? I thought. I punched the left one, but I saw his body liquefying. Water clones? Water clones are known to be able to reshape, yet I was surprised he didn't reform the clone, and water came splashing all over me! What was he planning? I decided to put that aside and to destroy the other water clone. I gave it a kick, but it dissipated into an electric courant that electrocuted me using the remaining water on my body to intensify the shock! so that was his plan! He drove me to use the melted rocks wall somehow, giving him the chance to surprise me! I totally fucked up.

Boruto made his way to my side, while my face was aching with pain. He shouted out loud with a grin:

-"THAT WAS MY DOUBLE SHADOW CLONE: WATER/LIGHTNING COMBINATION JUTSU,BEILEVE IT !" , and without any warning, he was in front of me sending me flying in the air with a body kick. Another Boruto came kicking me back down to the ground, and the moment I connected with it, the first Boruto had already jumped and landed on my chest with a heavy kick. He then stepped aside allowing me to breath once more. I was nearly blacking out, he got me there, I couldn't do anything! Yet… I had to win; I had to do it, no matter what, not for me, nor for anyone in this world, but for her! I had to win this match, it was the only option!

The referee came checking for my vital signs but when he saw me slightly getting up , spitting blood from my mouth , he stepped back allowing us to resume the fight. Looking at boruto's eyes , they showed he had enough, he was ready to finisg me off, but I wasn't going to let him do that. He got near me and held me by my shirt, then gave me a powerful headbutt:

-"don't you get it? You are in no state to continue!" he said," you should give up, think about your loved ones". These words angered me like no others! How dare he talk like he knew?

With what strength I had left, I gave him a hard push, and he landed on his feets a couple of meters away , if he thought this match was over , he was dead wrong!

-"ice style : Ice spears jutsu", I called, and a dozen of ice spears formed behind me. I began launching them at Boruto one by one, yet he dodged running left. He held his hand on his side and a rasengan formed in it. He then launched himself at me, destroying every ice spear I threw at him using his rasengan. I felt it was time for my ultimate move , my trump card!

With all the strength I could muster, I shouted:

-"Molten rocks style:melted hammer jutsu", and an incredibly huge hammer made of rocks in fusion began forming over Boruto's head, then it was dropped with sheer force on Boruto who tried resisting it with his rasengan without his rasengan wasn't nearly enough and he began sinking in the ground while his body developed first degree burns.

At that moment, I knew I had won, and people in the crowd where trying to find a way to save Boruto. Even sasuke-san got up of his chair. Will he use his famous teleportation jutsu to teleport Boruto out of harms way? Was it the end?

But before anyone had made his move, the rasengan in boruto's hand began taking huge proportions to the point where it could obliterate my attack. It was just incredible , a super giant rasengan!

I had no strength left, it was finished, any move from him and I would lose. Yet, to my surprise, I saw the rasengan vanishing from his hand and he kept standing there with a proud gesture, his right hand high reaching the sky !he was in pretty bad shape now , even though he was standing, he seemed dead, his body presenting huge burns here and there , his eyes void of last attack had a great impact on both of us, and I knew I didn't deserve to win more than he did, but we played our cards, and I had managed , somehow. Should I really be happy? why am I not? After that fight, I didn't even hear the referee declare my win, nor the crowd's cheers, I was in another world. I knew that I had won the match , yet somehow felt I had lost the battle. I didn't even realize how I got to my room, or how I managed to sleep that day.

A/N: here you go, that's chapter 4 for you guys, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to support me with your reviews , or even point some of my mistakes so I can get better! Favorites and follows will make me happy and bring me more inspiration! Also , I will try to upload chapter 5 before Sunday, I won't leave you behind again promise ;).


	5. Chapter 5

Hy guys, i'm back with the fifth chapter of this story. i really wanted to put it out sooner, I thought i already posted it but i was mistaken so here it is.

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 5: the final.

Seiji's POV:

_"sei-Chan, sei-Chan, you fell asleep". The warm voice of my mother came tickling my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, we were at the park. The wind teased her brown hair while she was lying, back to a tree, my head resting on her lap. I was at peace…

We returned home, I went to my room and spent a little spent a little more than an hour playing with my toys, I was so happy. Then I heard the doorbell ring, but I let it slide thinking that mom could open the door herself; and in fact she did. I could barely understand dew words from the people that were talking to mother, so I didn't give a lot of attention to the dialogue. The next thing I heard was the sound of broken glasses. So I rushed down stairs, and what I saw then was horrible!

I woke up all sweaty, my heart was beating so fast, it could nearly jump out of my chest. These dreams will never leave me. I began shedding tears unintentionally, I was so desperate I looked up to the clock; it was almost time for the final.

To say I had recovered completely from my fight against bolt would be a lie. I didn't even let a medic ninja check on me. And now I was standing in front of mitsuki waiting for the referee to announce the beginning of the match. The second he did, we were already engaged in a taijutsu battle, giving our all to create a little opening that could give us the advantage. He was better than bolt at judging which strategy was most appropriate in a fight, fortunately, his physical strength was inferior to bolt's. He tries a punch from the right, but I dodged it easily, he then pulled out a left hook and I blocked it with my right hand. Then, I saw him pull a kunai with his right hand and kicked it out of his hand before turning around and giving him a gut kick that sent him back a couple of meters. The next thing I knew, he was already in front of me ready for round two. He launched his fist to my face but I caught it, he then aimed one with his second hand that I caught too. Our hands battled for dominance; in the meantime, he pulled a kick at my chin. I tilted my head back dodge it, but just when I thought I had succeeded, his leg began stretching and I took the kick head on, it sent me crashing into the wall. The cheers of the crowed were intense, everyone seemed to enjoy the match, but that didn't matter to me, all I had to do was to win. I got back to my feet smirking, a plan crossed my mind, I will finish this match quickly. I took a smoke bomb from my ninja kit and threw It between us. Then I proceeded to soundlessly make an earth style: mud clown and attacked mitsuki with my real body trying to make him believe that the smoke bomb was just a diversion for the attack. He managed to keep his own with me using his taijutsu skills, our legs clashed in the air as the only sound we could hear was the one of our loud breaths.

As none of us could gain the advantage we both jumped back, and I used this moment to transform into a kunai using the transformation jutsu. My mud clone was the only one to appear after the smoke went out. Now all I had to do was to pray my strategy would work out.

-"You are quite the tough one" he said with that creepy smile of his.

-"if you think you could handle me with that extension jutsu of yours, then you are sadly mistaken" my clone provoked him.

-"well let's see about that" he answered, and his arms extended and wrapped themselves around my clones body easily binding him. He tried to struggle a little, but it was too tight. As for myself, I was happy the plan worked out so well.

-"give up" mitsuki called out.

-"never" was the answer he got. And when he applied pressure on my clones body, it dissolved into mud trapping mitsuki's hands inside it.

I undid the transformation jutsu and looked at him returning the playful look he gave me earlier. His hands were trapped, he had lost.

A/N: so what do you think, has mitsuki lost already? Leave your thoughts in a review. I hope you enjoyed anyway, and thanks for the support. This chapter was scheduled for Sunday but sorry for the late update


End file.
